


Let me see beneath your beautiful

by hoechlinitis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beneath your beautiful, Derek's birthday what, M/M, Stiles singing, Tumblr Prompt, Very special original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinitis/pseuds/hoechlinitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday and the pack throw him a mini party in which Sterek ensues because seriously why not.<br/>Tumblr prompt from http://whatamidoingwithmylif.tumblr.com/ -<br/>I just want stiles to sing Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth and Emilie Sandé to Derek. But like no one knows how awesome stiles is at singing until he does it? It could be like for Derek's birthday or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see beneath your beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek tumblr prompt, sorry for any mistakes and stuff i tried really hard and it's quite late and i'm super tired now so just like read it okay. I tried.  
> You can find me here, i'm always there just...waiting. http://ohmymystic-direction.tumblr.com/

The radio spluttered and crackled loudly, before catching onto a station and filling the homely kitchen with smooth music that calmed Stiles frantic thoughts. Tomorrow was Derek's birthday, and although the pack wasn't entirely fully established and particularly closely bonded yet, they all came together and agreed that in fact they were a pack, under all the denial and bravado, which meant they were most definitely going to be throwing Derek a surprise party. The only set back they'd really ran into was the fact that Derek didn't actually really have friends, therefore the only people they could all thinking of to invite was themselves, Cora and Peter. 

Danny had called Jackson in London and demanded he come over, which everyone raised their eyebrows at but brushed it off with a laugh as they heard Jackson on the other end throwing a tantrum because they'd woken him up from that super important beauty sleep of his. So that was, eleven people all in all; Scott, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Alison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Peter and himself. A small gathering, Stiles thought, and he guessed it was sort of perfect for Derek, because he didn't seem like the party type. Not like Stiles knew. It's not like he frequented the party scene himself. 

The only problem he faced now was the present. What the hell did you buy a twenty four year old guy who was also an alpha werewolf? Was there anything in the world that you could buy for someone who fell under those categories? Including the fact that this was Derek we are talking about. Sullen, grumpy, sourwolf Derek who frowned and scowled like he was some kind of model for that shit. Stiles was loosing control of all his facilities and there was nothing he could do about it because _he didn't have a present for Derek._

He'd realised a few months ago that yes, maybe he had a thing for the stoic werewolf who almost hated him, and how messed up that really was because Derek acted like he couldn't stand Stiles and Stiles still found him attractive. He had problems, but the main problem right now was what to buy the stupid guy. The rest of the pack had boasted about the things they'd purchased, stating that it was 'just what he needed' or 'something you wouldn't expect him to like, but I know he'll absolutely love it'. Stiles simultaneously needed to beat them all and still impress Derek. It was impossible. There was nothing he could think to do and tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow. He had nothing. Less then 24 hours and utterly nothing.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, finally bringing them down to bury his face into.  
“Think, Stilinski. It isn't that hard, come on!” And that was it, he'd turned to cheering himself on. He really needed help. With a self depriving sigh, he reluctantly dialled Scott's number, bringing his mobile to his ear, a wave of embarrassment hitting him as he took a look at his situation. He really was kind of pathetic. 

“What's up, bro?” Scott asked cheerily in place of a greeting. They were way past greetings in this relationship.  
“What do I buy a twenty four year old who has the tendency to be 99% grumpy like all of the time and also happens to be a werewolf and might possibly hate me?” Even though when he'd accidentally let it slip to Scott that he might have a thing for Derek, Scott never managed to make him feel even remotely embarrassed about it.  
“He doesn't hate you, Stiles.” And Stiles would be picking at that if it wasn't for the fact that this was becoming an emergency.  
“He might as well because I have absolutely no idea what to buy him. Come on Scott, help me out bro.” Stiles all but whined down the phone.  
“I don't know him any more than you do. Just get him some CD’s or something” Stiles could feel Scott shrugging. He'd told Stiles that he'd picked up some t-shirts for Derek, black ones, he'd said with a satisfied smile, because he said he felt slightly uncomfortable with how much time Derek seemed to spend shirtless. Stiles had given him the stink eye for a solid minute. That was the only time Stiles ever got to see Derek's body, and yet there his best friend went, ruining it all with stupid t-shirts. Stiles had assumed he was just jealous he didn't look like a Greek god. 

“ _Scott!_ I have to impress him with this, besides I don't have any idea what music he even likes.” Stiles huffed, tugging at his hair with hindrance.  
“I doubt he even cares if you get him a present or not. Just sign a card with kisses” He could almost hear the laugh Scott held back.  
“You are no help. I thought I could count on you, Scott.” Stiles told him, bemused.  
“You can. Just – I don't know Stiles, buy him something useful. A thing he can use. Maybe something for his apartment. Alison's here, so I'm gonna go,but if you need any more help, I can come over to yours tomorrow, before we go to his-”  
“No its fine, go make out with Alison, I'll have a break down alone” He chuckled, only half serious. He really felt like he might have a breakdown right about now. He quickly ended the call, staring blankly at his phone screen.

The sheriff was at the station, where he spent most of his time anyway, so that left Stiles to himself, freaking out internally because _what the hell do I buy Derek Hale._  
When the soft tendrils of music seeped through his scrambled thoughts he instantly stopped moving, his ears zoning in on the radio with immediate precision. The gentle build of instruments mixing together until he heard the voice. Instantly Stiles knew who to ask, but it was more of a complex task than just typing in a name on his phone. 

Vaulting from the wooden chair beside the worn kitchen table, Stiles barrelled through the hallway, stopping dead in front of the closed door that stood eerily quiet at the very end of the hallway, hardly opening, hardly accessible to either Stilinski men. It was as if there was a force field of emotions that were so strong you couldn't even pass through the threshold a foot before you clammed up and retreated. The old study was stuffed full of his mums old things, barely touched, barely seen, barely even anything but a dream to Stiles now. He cleared his throat, pushing through the barrier of emotions that almost steamed rolled him as he brought a hand up to turn the knob, because he needed to find that number. This was important, and if it meant he needed to dig through his dead mothers old stuff, then so be it. It was about time he faced the task. He knew there were things he wanted behind that closed door, things he desperately missed and wished he had close.

The air was stale as he slowly pushed the door open, after going undisturbed for years on end. Boxes lined the wall, piling up high enough to spill over onto the desk that sat in front of the wide window set, that looked out onto the side of the property. Inhaling loudly, Stiles used the sleeve of his arm to wipe away the stray tears. He hadn't even come across anything yet and there he was letting himself blubber over a unused room. It took a while for him to build up the courage to actually open a box, but once he got one open he was away. Sifting through things, he was hit with old smells that were faded, but recognisable. His mothers favourite perfume being the main one. He found small trinkets and things he remembered his mum loving, things he most definitely had to leave out to move them up to his room afterwards, he couldn't stand not to see those things again.

Up to his elbows in papers, he finally found the small blue book amongst other important looking books and files in the fifth maybe sixth box he'd rummaged through. His fingers clutched nervously at the sides as his fingers tardily flicked through the pages, his eyes hovering over his mothers handwriting. Names and addresses were the main theme to this book, but he remembered distinctly that this was the book his dad had passed to his aunt not a week after his mothers death, saying that all her families contact information was in that and could he please get another drink. It had been hard on everyone. 

Finally he found the name he was looking for a quickly leaned over, holding his phone up beside the book as he typed out the number, fingers slicking with sweat. He hadn't spoken to many of his family members since the funeral. This was sort of a big deal.  
“Hello” It sounded so much like his mothers voice Stiles had to hold back an instinctive gasp. He wanted to sob, wanted to wrap himself up in the sound and cry for an hour. But this was important and he needed to get Derek a freaking present sorted already. It was sometime in the late evening and he was still stuck for ideas.  
“Hey Aunt Ellen, It's – It's Stiles” he gulped quickly, placing the small address book down lightly.  
“Stiles, honey, is everything okay? How are you? How's John?” As she spoke, Stiles was hit with memories of family. Of old holiday meals spent together and times he wished he remembered more clearly.  
“Everything's fine yeah, we're both good. I was, err, actually wondering if I – err, could speak to Jacquie, if she's around” Stiles felt himself relax as he heard the sound of shuffling on the other end, followed by a muffled shout. He could feel the traces of a smile hovering over his lips and he thought suddenly, dazed, that family wasn't hard, it was complicated and sad, but not hard. 

The line was silent for a few extended seconds before Stiles heard a faint click before a barely recognisable, “Hey, It's Jacquie.”  
“Hey Jay” Stiles smiled, broad and happy, because this was perfect. He knew she would be the right person to ask.  
“Stiles, God you sound different! How are things?” Jacquie was his favourite cousin. His mothers sisters daughter, who was only a year older. He hadn't seen her in years, and no doubt they'd both changed monumentally since the last time they'd seen each other, she was still someone he would class as one of his best friends. They'd spent most of their child hood together, and she knew him inside out. Almost more than Scott, and that was saying something. 

“So do you! They're good, yeah, but I err, really need you're help” He told her, sinking into his normal demeanour, because this was easy, this was family. His mindlessly shifted things around with his free hand, knocking papers and files alike aside.  
“Boy problems?” She guessed, her voice light and full of love and amusement. Stiles almost chocked, coughing out a gurgled “How?” before hitting his chest briskly.  
“Stiles, to me it was clear as day. I was always disappointed I wasn't the first person you told. Come on, you need my help so tell me from the top who he is and what he looks like” She laughed, a beautiful sound really. Stiles revelled for a few seconds before diving straight in, telling her everything he could think of about Derek and a few odd things about the pack, obviously leaving out the fact that they were all werewolves and hunters and that Derek himself was a werewolf. 

Whilst he talked, and Jacquie hummed back in relevant places, Stiles one handedly closed the box in front of him, shifting to push it behind him where he subsequently smashed his elbow into a pile of different boxes and sent them tumbling. Luckily the first few were taped shut, but the one of top had spilled out half over him as he sat half shocked on the study floor.  
“Stiles – Stiles you stopped talking, what happened? I heard a crash?” Jacquie worried into his ear as Stiles stared helplessly at his lap. From the top box, a handful of photo's had splayed out before him, as if begging him to look at each of them closely.  
“It's cool, I just, clumsy, you know” He stumbled out stupidly, taking a photo carefully and brining it up to look at closely. 

There were a few people he remotely recognised. His mum instantly, stood beside someone who resembled a mix between Cora and Derek. Peter was right there too, Creepy Peter, but younger and cleaner looking, his arm around another woman who Stiles presumed was his wife. His mother was sandwiched between the woman who Stiles completely just knew was a Hale, and a man that was a more rugged (if that was even possible) and older looking version of Derek himself.  
“Fuck me” Stiles mumbled, blowing out his breath. Children were milling around their feet, people Stiles related to Derek instantaneously. He turned the worn photo over in his fingers, sucking in a larger breath then he meant as he read the names scrawled out on the back, covering the printed logo of the photo paper. 'Talia Hale, Anya Stilinski, David Hale, Adriana Hale, Peter Hale, Caleb, Sophia, Laura, Noah, Jacob, Natalie' It was the longest list of names Stiles had seen. They were all Hales. And as Stiles inspected the picture again, he could see it in every one of their faces. It was mesmerizing.

“Stiles you're freaking me out,” Jacquie old him, going on to sternly order him to tell her exactly what he'd just found and how any of that meant anything to him. Stiles told her about the fire and about how Derek didn't seem to have anything at all left of his family, not even photos. By the time he was done, Stiles knew she was crying, but he was too. They both sobered up quickly, as Jacquie told him the perfect idea for a present and Stiles all but yelled at her. 

So that was it, he spent hours on his present, smiling the entire time because yes, this was great. This was exactly what Derek needed. It took him three naps and five coffee breaks to get it together, but once he'd finished, Stiles had almost cried with glee. This was it. If this didn't impress Derek, if this didn't make him feel something then Stiles was officially revoking the right to have any type of emotion towards the man. 

-

 

The plan was a go. Danny had persuaded Derek to drive him to the airport to pick up Jackson, leaving a long enough time gap for the rest of the pack to arrive without it being suspicious and just enough time to stick up some decorations, and arrange a neat pile of presents on the new coffee table in front of the drab sofa Derek refused to get replaced. Everyone was excited and anxious, milling around the loft without any purpose. Scott was flat out pacing, worried Derek was going to tell them all to leave. Alison was patting him reassuringly when he came into range of where she sat comfortably beside Lydia and Erica on the crowded looking sofa. Isaac was tottering around in the kitchen with Boyd, making a buffet type lunch. Stiles was stood by the window, looking out nervously before glancing back at the pack. 

This was a good idea, he told himself. He won't be mad. He hoped more than he could admit too, because Derek really shouldn't intimidate them all as much as he really did. As the sound of the Camaro flooded their ears one by one, they all tensed, as if expecting equal punishment. The silence was stiff as the doors unlocked and Jackson stepped in first, piercing them with a fierce look before stepping sideways, revealing a slightly more confused looking Derek and a cheerful Danny, who closed the door behind the three politely.

“You all look like you expect to be killed” Derek stated calmly, raising his eyebrows at the group of misfit teenagers in his loft. His eyes slid over the room, locking on the decorations for half a second before he shot them each a sort of fond glare, and as his eyes landed on Stiles, Stiles saw something warm and honest in them. They'd done good, Stiles new. 

“Happy birthday” Erica bellowed, moving from the sofa with super human speed, hauling herself at Derek, who easily landed a hand of her shoulder before wrapping a loose arm around her shoulders and smiling, just a small upturn of the lips.  
“How did you guys even know?” Derek sounded very interested in that small fact, as everyone turned to Stiles.  
“I was curious” Stiles shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat against his will. Thankfully Scott saved him, moving to block his view, patting Derek on the shoulder with a soft 'Happy birthday' before everyone followed, either patting Derek or hugging him which was something incredible to watch. Derek Hale hugging someone. Cora and Peter arrived not long after Isaac had wondered out from the kitchen, Derek pulling him into a hug and saying something low into his ear. Stiles tilted his head, annoyed that he couldn't hear what it was, but confused that half the room could in fact hear what he had said but all blatantly just ignored it. Boyd patted Derek's shoulder, smiling a short smile. 

They were all sat around the loft, eating off paper plates and having multiple conversations at once. Stiles wasn't really listening to any of them as he chewed on a turkey sandwich, his eyes hovering over his own, messily wrapped gift. He wondered absently what Derek's reaction might be like. If maybe he should tell him to wait until later to open it. As he tried to picture Derek crying, he felt someone take up the seat beside him on a stray beanbag he'd managed to sneak in here, a thigh resting lightly against his. Not until he noticed who the thigh belonged to did he manage to fluster and blush. He couldn't be more obvious, seriously.  
“Happy birthday” He said a little too loudly, earning a tender smile.  
“Thanks. And thanks for all of this, I guess” Derek told him sincerely, eyes burning into Stiles'.  
“Oh, it wasn't all down to me. We err, we all agreed on it- and- and”Stiles stuttered,  
“Thanks, Stiles.” Derek smirked, his head snapping up in Scott's direction suddenly. Stiles followed his line of sight, but it didn't look odd. Scott was whispering something to Alison and he didn't seem phased by Derek's sudden intense stare. 

Derek was turning his head around to look at Stiles again but Stiles was already there. That was a bum move from Scott and before Derek could try and make him feel any less awkward, Stiles shot up, digging his fingers into Scott's neck hard, as he all but ran towards the bathroom. Scott looked liked a kicked puppy for a second before he shot Stiles a sly smile. Stiles screwed his face up, piratically slamming the door shut behind him. Sometimes he hated werewolves.

 _So Derek knows. Derek has some kind of Idea that I have a thing for him. Jesus Stiles, way to pick 'em. You couldn't of played this one any worse, idiot!_ The knocking on the door brought him out of his mental break down, he all but fell off the toilet seat.  
“Yeah, give me a second” He called, hovering in front of the sink for a second. He stared hard at himself before turning to open the door.  
“Derek's opening his presents” Alison told him softly, lifting a hand to place gently on Stiles' forearm. He took a long look at it, before meeting her eyes. _You can't be mad at her Stiles, This is Scott's fault._ He shot her a smile before moving back towards his previous seat, only momentarily considering taking a seat beside Cora instead, but deciding that no, that would be stupid and manifest the awkwardness.

“You all got me a present” Derek basically said to himself, looking slightly awed as he gathered one present a time from the coffee table onto the space in front of him on the dull, wooden panels of the floor. They all nodded, spurring him on to open their presents first. Derek opened them one by one, his eyebrows telling everyone exactly what he thought of their presents. There were joke presents and real things Derek could use around the loft and nice things that actually made Derek smile. Somehow Stiles present had been forgotten until last. As Derek grabbed it eagerly, Stiles quickly shot out and, resting it on the paper just under Derek's fingers. Derek raised his eyebrows at him, obviously surprised.  
“It's erm – just, maybe you should wait. I mean, I – okay – it's hard to explain, you should er-” Stiles really didn't know how to tell him without _telling him_. Derek just rolled his eyes playfully and gently shooed Stiles hand away.  
Derek was dipping his fingers under the striped wrapping paper when Stiles grabbed the present and bolted towards the bedroom. He shoved it ceremoniously under a pillow on the bed, spinning to face a frowning Derek. How could he look attractive whilst he was incredulously at Stiles. It was plain unfair how good looking the other man was. 

And here Stiles was, alone, in Derek's _bedroom_ with the man himself, and Stiles was just staring back at him, feeling stupid and guilty and entirely ashamed because this was not how he wanted this to go. Derek was supposed to open his present and being so happy that he kisses Stiles. Properly kisses Stiles. Kisses Stiles' with so much passion and emotion that Stiles' returns furiously. Stiles was so lost in his mini fantasy that he didn't notice the way Derek was stalking closer, eyebrows expressing his confusion. 

“I'm banning you from opening it for now. Just wait. Please.” He was basically begging, his hands on the pillow behind his back, pressing down, as if guarding the present from Derek's hands.  
“Is it something...embarrassing?” He asks carefully, looking back a Stiles with reassurance and understating. Stiles is shaking his head, trying to think of a way to explain this to Derek without actually just telling him.  
“You really shouldn't open it yet. I had a different part of your present for you anyway. I wasn't sure how to go about it actually but i-”  
“Stiles, seriously, what's happening right now?” Derek looks just plain confused and Stiles wants to cup the other man's jaw in his hands and kiss his brow gently.  
“I'm telling you that I'm going to sing to you so sit down and listen” And yes, Stiles was going to sing to Derek.  
“What- Stiles you're-”  
“Yes Derek, I said sit down okay. Let me grab my guitar from the kitchen, just seriously please don't open the present. Not now” Stiles is looking at Derek hard, trying his best to convey his message through his eyes. Derek seems to get it, nodding slightly before Stiles is passing the pack lounged around the make shift seating area and avoiding the looks being shot his way. Grabbing the strap of his guitar, he straightened his back as he walked out again, this time it was just plain confusion he could see on every ones faces. 

It was nerve racking, sitting in front of the Derek Hale, about to sing something so related that it was almost cheesy. The look on Derek's face as Stiles settled opposite him on the bed, was one of someone expecting to hear something that would make them cringe. Stiles was only slightly offended.

So Stiles could sing and as he slowly plucked the strings of the guitar and began the soft verses of his chosen song, Derek watched him closely. 

_“You tell all the boys "No"_  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?” Stiles finishes quickly with the guitar, placing it slowly on the bed and Derek just carries on staring at Stiles. His face is blank and its scaring him, frankly. He kicks his leg out slightly, nudging Derek's knee. 

“You can -” Derek's voice is deeper than expected, but he coughs it away quickly, still eye-balling Stiles.  
“Everyone was listening weren't they?” Stiles asked quietly, scratching the skin of his wrist absently. Derek nods silently, grabbing Stiles wrist softly.  
“You can sing? How can you sing?” Derek is still staring, and Stiles can feel the flush burning over his skin.  
“I'm not sure” he admits, “I haven't since my mum died. I must of gotten it from her. We used to sing when we were cooking or something, just sing little songs to each other.” And Stiles didn't expect himself to tell Derek that, but Derek's fingers were enclosed around his wrist and he keeps going, not knowing what else to do really.  
“My cousin Jacquie, she told me I should sing to you. I didn't know what to get you. And when I found your present I knew that I should and maybe-” But Derek was leaning towards him and Stiles was certain that something life changing was about to happen but then he wasn't entirely sure because he hadn't lived through that many life changing experiences, truly. 

And yes, Derek was about to kiss him. This was it. This as everything Stiles wanted, right here. But Derek stops, leaning away slightly before looking back at Stiles, looking him straight in the eye.  
“You love me” He says, looking awe struck and just genuinely confused. Stiles thinks it over, he definitely likes Derek, likes him enough to sing a song like that to him and oh god, he did. It was frightening actually, when he realised. But in his paralytic state, he managed to just nod feebly.

But Derek was still leaned close and he wasn't moving back. He had this calculating look on his face and Stiles was dying inside. He wanted to explode, wanted to tear himself limb from limb because what an idiot, he was in love with Derek fucking Hale and that was some messy stuff right there. 

In one last bid for his sanity, Stiles thrust himself forward and pushed his lips against Derek's. He was met with a tense second of surprise before, _oh my actual god,_ Derek was kissing him back. Stiles could faintly hear a cheer coming from the hallway, and he could feel Derek smile against his mouth, but _holy shit Derek was kissing him_. 

Derek pushes Stiles own onto the bed with his own body, frustratingly not pressing himself down against him. After a minute or definitely more, Derek pulls back and eyed Stiles a little more. His eyebrows a confusing height up his forehead.  
“Can I have my present now?” Derek asked, seemingly thinking that he somehow deserved it. Stiles shakes his head in reply, leaning up to press a light kiss against Derek's jaw.  
“Nope.” Derek looks a little disappointed before shifting Stiles sideways across the bed, kissing him down into the pillow.  
“Why not?” Derek practically whines into Stiles throat.  
“I can't – if you – okay- but you can't – don't” Stiles is all but chocking as Derek drops kisses on his adam's apple, abruptly smiling down at Stiles with excitement.  
“I'm sure I'll love it, Stiles.” 

Stiles watches as Derek tears away the wrapping paper and that's the very first time he sees Derek cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here and you're reading this then go you, yay you read it, thank you, you're awesome!  
> If there are any prompts you want written i will gladly do so, just pop on over here and send me your ideas http://ohmymystic-direction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
